


As Long As You'll Have Me

by letsbegin



Series: Lorenly fic challenge [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Day 7: "From behind I thought that you were my relative, which is why I tapped you on your shoulder, but honestly you're much hotter."“Daddy, daddy! Tell us the story of how you met papa again!” Renly laughed at his six year old daughter, as she yelled excitedly, clambering onto Loras’s lap with her four year old brother following quickly behind.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Series: Lorenly fic challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	As Long As You'll Have Me

_ “Daddy, daddy! Tell us the story of how you met papa again!” Renly laughed at his six year old daughter, as she yelled excitedly, clambering onto Loras’s lap with her four year old brother following quickly behind. _

_ “But it’s so embarrassing” Loras pouted, looking up at his husband for help but Renly only smiled and shrugged before moving to sit on the couch next to him. Their one year old held in his arms. _

_ “Pleeeease?” Loras had to give the kid credit, she had already nailed the puppy dog eyes he used on Renly. _

_ “Okay, fine” Loras gave in with a deep sigh, but smiled softly at his family anyway. _

_ “I met papa way back in the olden days when dinosaurs still roamed the Earth” Loras started with a smirk. _

_ “Daddy!” His daughter admonished, giggling. _

_ “What?” Loras played confusion. _

_ “Be serious! You’re not that old!” _

_ “Fine, fine, I’ll be serious. Thanks for feeding my vanity, kid. I met papa ten years ago, when we were still young and full of life, navigating the confusing twists and turns of a magical place, called college…” _

Loras was staring at the soda machine trying to decide between root beer and Dr. Pepper when someone caught his eye. There was a guy standing in line to get butter for his popcorn, that looked like his brother Garlan from behind. Loras hadn’t seen his brother in a few months, and figured he was in town for work and just forgotten to tell him and Margaery.

Loras quickly filled his cup with root beer before he walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. When the guy turned around he was definitely not Loras’s brother. This guy was younger with brown eyes instead of blue. He looked friendlier too, eyes full of mirth and a kind smile on his face. He was also, very handsome.

“Yes?” He asked eyeing Loras.

“No, sorry, from behind I thought that you were my brother, which is why I tapped you on your shoulder, but honestly you're much hotter." Loras said without thinking, then blushing when he realised what he said.

“Why thank you. I think. Unless your brother is really unattractive and therefore much hotter than him is just average, but I doubt that anyone related to you could be unattractive” The guy said smoothly, eyeing Loras appreciatively.

“I’m told I look a lot like him, except I’m blonde, so it’s definitely a compliment. Not that I’m trying to say I’m very attractive, but you seem to find me attractive so therefore my brother would be and if you're hotter than that, it’s a compliment and I’m rambling, aren’t I?” Loras blushed even more as the guy chuckled.

“Oh I definitely think you’re gorgeous. And the rambling just makes you cuter” Damn this guy was good at flirting, and cute. So cute. Loras had never been this awkward at flirting before.

“Shit, I’ve never been this bad at flirting” Loras laughed nervously and the guy grinned.

“I’m Renly, Renly Baratheon. Popcorn?” He held out his bag of popcorn.

“Loras Tyrell. You wanna put butter on that?” Loras nodded at the now abandoned butter dispenser.

“Oh, right” Renly stepped over to pour a large amount of butter on his popcorn, “What movie are you seeing?”

“The new Jaime Lannister one, The Golden Hand. You?”

“Same, what seat?” Renly held his popcorn out and Loras took a few pieces as they started walking to their theater.

“H ten”

“Holy shit” Renly turned to Loras with a wide grin, “I’m in H nine”

“No way”

“Hold my hand if I get scared?” Renly smirked.

“It’s an action movie not a horror movie” Loras responded coyly.

“There’s usually a lot of blood in his movies, what if I have a fear of blood?”

“Do you?”

“Today I do,” Renly winked, handing over his ticket.

“Oh really?”

“If it means I could hold your hand I’d donate my blood to be used in the movie”

“Stop making me blush, I’m supposed to be the smooth talker. If you wanna hold my hand just do it” Loras blushed again. 

“Alright then” Renly grasped Loras’s hand and entwined their fingers. 

They held hands through the movie and if halfway through they started making out, while can you blame them. 

_ “Daddy! Gross, I don’t wanna hear that!” _

_ “Sorry darling” _

“Good movie” Renly giggled as they emerged from the theater, hair messed up and a hickey forming on his neck. 

“Yeah, very good” Loras was giggling as well. 

“Have dinner with me” It wasn’t a question. 

“Yes”

“And tomorrow?”

“Yes”

“The day after?”

“As long as you’ll have me”

_ “And he still hasn’t gotten tired of me after ten years” Loras finished, smiling softly at Renly who was smiling back.  _

_ “And I never will” Renly leaned in to kiss Loras softly.  _

_ “Ew, no kissing!” Their daughter yelled, hitting Renly’s chest.  _

_ “It’s how we express our love. One day you’ll find someone who you love as much as I love papa and you’ll want to kiss them at every opportunity” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Really” _

_ The kids climbed back down and ran off to play. Loras moved closer to Renly to put his arm around him and smile at his youngest son.  _

_ “Have dinner with me” Renly rested his forehead against Loras’s.  _

_ “As long as you’ll have me” Loras connected their lips and smiled. _


End file.
